<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strangers Like Me by PrimrosePrime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030200">Strangers Like Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime'>PrimrosePrime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sci-Fi, Slice of Life, Supernatural - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of young Cybertronians are found by the Autobots. They end up getting more than what they bargained for when the young Neutrals have different opinions not only about each other but about the War too. Chaos will run rampant, drama will ensue and truths will unfold.</p><p>(Got inspired by Bluefeather4299’s Strangers Like Me. Go check it out =)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Comet/Megatron, Firestorm/Arcee, Megatron/Optimus Prime/Primrose Prime, Optimus Prime/Primrose Prime, Ratchet/Eclipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A white and pink Aston Martin Vanquish with lavender and orange highlights drove down the road with a dark blue, white and black Ford Mustang GT following.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't think we'll get in trouble for this, do you?" The Mustang asked the Aston Martin.</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt it," the Aston Martin said, a smile in her tone. Then a bright purple and black jet drove over them.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep we're in trouble," the Mustang said with a grin. The three went to an open field where there was a cave. A mech with the colors of fire and water stood in the entryway, his arms crossed over his chest and his pede tapping the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The Aston Martin Vanquish, the Ford Mustang GT and the Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor all transformed into their bipedal forms.</p><p> </p><p>"Eheh... hey Firestorm," Nightwalker said sheepishly. Firestorm frowned, "get inside."</p><p> </p><p>Nightwalker quickly scurried inside with WhiteRain walking after him. Echo glanced at the clouds as the sun started to set.</p><p> </p><p>Echo walked into the cave with Firestorm following. The nineteen year old mech looked towards Primrose and Cloudburst who were sleeping together. Eclipse was curled up beside Comet and Moonweaver. ShadowSeeker was curled up next to Echo. YellowJacket sat beside the two, her helm tilted back and her optics closed as she recharged.</p><p> </p><p>Firestorm smiled softly before he sat down near the entrance and looked up towards the clouds. He hoped he and his siblings would find a home. At least others who were like them.</p><p> </p><p>OoOoOoOoOoOo</p><p> </p><p>It was early in the nighttime. The sun wasn't up yet. ShadowSeeker opened his optics and lifted his helm up from Echo's shoulder and looked towards the cave entrance.</p><p> </p><p>He silently got to his pedes and walked to the entrance, making sure not to step on Firestorm's servos. He managed to step out of the cave and he looked around curiously, his light purple optics glowing in the moonlight. "Can't sleep?" He turned to Firestorm who walked over to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Not really," ShadowSeeker sighed, "I keep thinking that we're gonna run into others like us. But... that's highly unlikely." Firestorm's optics softened. He knew ShadowSeeker was pretty curious and excited to see if there were any others like them.</p><p> </p><p>But he also knew that if they did meet any others, they would either be hostile or docile and he wasn't going to take any chances. There was a whimper and the two turned to see Cloudburst twitching and shaking in his sleep. Primrose gently rubbed her brother's shoulder and back to calm him down. Moondust gently rubbed Cloudburst's helm.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are we gonna go anyway?" ShadowSeeker asked. "Anywhere, I guess," Firestorm sighed.</p><p> </p><p>The silver, black and white mech only nodded as he turned away and walked back into the cave. Firestorm sighed and he looked at the sky.</p><p> </p><p>He hoped tomorrow would be better for them.</p><p> </p><p>OoOoOoOoOoOo</p><p> </p><p>At an army base far from any towns or prying eyes inside the Autobots' temporary headquarters things could've been mistaken for peaceful were it not for the tension in the air. It was so thick it could be cut with a knife.</p><p> </p><p>Jack was sitting with Miko and Raf barely listening as the two argued over the game they were playing. Every few minutes the oldest would look over to where the Autobot's were gathered. It had only been a day since the mine incident and Ultra Magnus was recovering from his fight with Predaking. But it was so quiet. Wheeljack had barely said anything, it was almost unnatural without Ratchet's grumbling as he worked. Arcee was staring off into space while Bulkhead stare at his peds, even Miko couldn't make him talk. Smokescreen and Bumblebee hadn't moved much.</p><p> </p><p>It had been shocking for the Autobots to discover that Predaking could transform, Ratchet had explained that Predacons had went extinct a long time ago so they didn't know the ancient beastformers could transform. It must've been shocking to the Autobots.</p><p> </p><p>As he was thinking about this Jack then realized someone was missing.</p><p> </p><p>OoOoOoOoOoOo</p><p> </p><p>Outside Optimus was gazing into the sky deep in thought. It was always saddening when lives were lost, it didn't matter if they were Autobot, Decepticon, Neutral and since being on Earth, human.</p><p> </p><p>"Optimus?" The Prime turned to see Jack standing a few feet from him.</p><p> </p><p>"Jackson?"</p><p> </p><p>"A-Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>The powerful being kneeled down on one knee and reached a servo towards the boy. Without hesitating Jack climbed up and Optimus stood, being careful not to shake his passenger. "I am well Jackson."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't sound it."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus gave him a small smile, "Lives lost should always be mourned... and I grieve for what Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus must be going through." At Jack's questing look he continued, "It's sad enough that they thought they were forced to destroy tortured beast Shockwave created but to learn they were sentient beings. . . little more than sparklings, it adds to the wound."</p><p> </p><p>Jack lowered his gaze, "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"And I find something about this very strange."</p><p> </p><p>Jack looked back up. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"The energon, there was none in the mines and yet I don't think they were delivering it to the lab."</p><p> </p><p>"You think the Decepticons did this on purpose?" Jack asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed," was the grave reply.</p><p> </p><p>"Optimus? Jack?" Both turned to see Ratchet walking towards them. "What are you doing out here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Reminiscing," Optimus answered softly. He placed Jack back on the ground and motion for him to join the others inside. After he left Optimus turned to his medic, "Is something the matter?"</p><p> </p><p>"No just... I was wondering what you were doing out here."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus turned away and looked into the sky again, "something troubles me."</p><p> </p><p>"After what's happened I can't blame you," Ratchet replied.</p><p> </p><p>"No, the Matrix pulses, old friend," Optimus placed a servo over his spark chamber, "In a way I haven't felt for a long time. I just...sense that there is something else coming. But for good or evil I can't be certain."</p><p> </p><p>OoOoOoOoOoOo</p><p> </p><p>Another was in mourning over what had been lost. Predaking was currently in his beast mode laying on the top of the Nemesis, he hadn't moved for a long time and someone might mistake him for a statue if it wasn't for his swishing tail. He watched the clouds pass by, it would have been a peaceful time it not for the loss of his brethren. And the ones responsible for this had escaped.</p><p> </p><p>Predaking snarled and dug his claws into the plating of the ship at the thought, he would of killed at least two of them if the Prime had not intervened. But not all was lost yet, Megatron had promised to try and bring his brethren back. But they currently didn't have the resources here.</p><p> </p><p>If he helped them defeat the Autobots then they could reclaim their world and bring his mighty race back. With that goal Predaking was determine to help the Decepticons win this war and nothing would stop him, nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inside the Nemesis Megatron, Knockout, Starscream and Soundwave were discussing the earlier events that had led to the destruction of most of the Predacons and the discovery of the cyber-matter and a new way to bring their planet back.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd say the plan's working perfectly. And I might add with some unexpected developments." Starscream was as smug as ever.</p><p> </p><p>"Still, the beast survived. We need to be careful," Megatron snapped. For now Predaking was angry at the Autobots but if he ever learned the truth.</p><p> </p><p>"Still tall, dark and scaly is proving useful," Knock Out commentated.</p><p> </p><p>"For now," Megatron scoffed, "But everyone is to remain on guard. I don't want any slips of the tongue!' He sent a glare at Starscream.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Me!" The Seeker cried. "Who else?" Knockout chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Soundwave's visor started to beep and Megatron looked at his TIC. The silent mech showed ten life signals that were heading towards an energon mine.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm," Megatron hummed suspiciously, "it could be Autobots."</p><p> </p><p>OoOoOoOoOoOo</p><p> </p><p>Echo, ShadowSeeker and Moondust flew through the air.</p><p> </p><p>Moondust did a loop into the air and she let out a happy cheer. Echo couldn't help but laugh as she kept an optic on her sister and brother.</p><p> </p><p>Firestorm, Nightwalker, Primrose, WhiteRain, Comet, Eclipse and Cloudburst drove down the road, following the Seekers.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are we going anyway, Fire?" ShadowSeeker asked through the commlink.</p><p> </p><p>"Echo found an energon mine," Firestorm said, "we gotta get there before anyone else does."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure we're having Cloudburst, Eclipse and Comet tag along?" Primrose asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Eclipse, Comet, Echo and Firestorm said in unison. "We're gonna be fine, sis," Eclipse said reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p>The group headed to the energon mine. Unbeknownst to them, a purple metallic bird flew above the group. It was Laserbeak, Soundwave's surveillance drone.</p><p> </p><p>"Now that is interesting," Megatron said as he watched the screen, "are they Autobot or Decepticon?"</p><p> </p><p>"Query: Unknown," Soundwave said in two voices. Megatron narrowed his optics.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well. Soundwave, inform Knockout, Starscream and Shockwave of this," he said. Soundwave nodded.</p><p> </p><p>OoOoOoOoOoOo</p><p> </p><p>Firestorm and his siblings made it to the mine. Comet looked around curiously and he took out an energon shard and licked at it like it was a popsicle.</p><p> </p><p>WhiteRain chuckled softly and shook her helm. "Weirdo," she said. "Shut up!" Comet said, blushing furiously, making Nightwalker and Cloudburst laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Echo stood outside, keeping a lookout for anyone or anything.</p><p> </p><p>She leaned against the rock wall, her arms crossed over her chestplates. ShadowSeeker walked up beside her, "you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"I could be better," she replied with a small sigh. He looked at the clouds.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe it'll get better," he said. She shook her helm, "Primrose, Cloudburst, Comet and Moondust have hope; I worry for them. How are you anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay," ShadowSeeker said. Silence continued between the two for a moment. Echo opened her mouth to speak but she jumped when a portal suddenly opened a few feet away.</p><p> </p><p>She took out her bow and ShadowSeeker's shoulders tensed. The two widened their optics when a silver and purple being came out of the portal. He had blazing red optics. A few other cons with red visors followed him out of the portal</p><p> </p><p>"Firestorm... Firestorm!" Echo called out with alarm. Firestorm hurried out of the cave and widened his optics.</p><p> </p><p>"ShadowSeeker, get the others," he said. ShadowSeeker gave a hesitant nod as he stepped away and headed into the cave.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?" Firestorm demanded, placing his servo on the handle of his sword.</p><p> </p><p>"I am Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons," the silver being said.</p><p> </p><p>Echo frowned, her grip tightening on her bow. Something told her that this mech and the others were bad.</p><p> </p><p>Firestorm frowned, "well... Megatron, may I ask as to why you decided to come here?" He frowned when he heard Knockout and Starscream snicker slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"And what's so funny?" Echo snapped. "This is a Decepticon mine," Megatron said calmly, "and you and your... group are in this mine. My mine."</p><p> </p><p>"Your mine?" Echo hissed. "Echo," Firestorm murmured, placing his servo on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Your mine!?" Echo snarled, her optics blazing with anger, "this isn't your mine! If anything, we found it first!"</p><p> </p><p>"Echo," Comet hissed as he stepped out of the cave, "shut it. These mechs aren't messing around. Let's just grab what we can and go."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Echo snarled. "That is your choice," Megatron said and he looked to the Vehicons. They aimed their blasters at the three.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing what was going to happen, Firestorm widened his optics and shouted, "GET INSIDE!"</p><p> </p><p>Echo and Comet scurried inside with the eldest mech hurrying after them.</p><p> </p><p>The vehicons fired at the roof of the mine, causing it to collapse.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a ball of fire flew at one of the Vehicons, hitting him square in the chest and he fell back dead.</p><p> </p><p>Thorned vines grew up out of the ground and flew at the Decepticons. Megatron stepped to the side, so did Soundwave and Shockwave.</p><p> </p><p>The vines wrapped around two Vehicons tightly, crushing them. The rocks burst apart as a black blur flew past them. It was ShadowSeeker.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the last warning Megatron," ShadowSeeker growled as Primrose, Moondust, WhiteRain, Firestorm, Nightwalker and Echo took out their weapons.</p><p> </p><p>"Get away from us," ShadowSeeker hissed, shadow-like flames flickering from his servos.</p><p> </p><p>Megatron stared at them for a few moments and he chuckled darkly. He aimed his cannon at ShadowSeeker and fired.</p><p> </p><p>In one quick motion, Comet got in front of ShadowSeeker and shouted in pain when the shot him in the chestplates.</p><p> </p><p>"COMET!" Primrose, Eclipse and RedBlaze screamed in horror. Firestorm sent a glare towards Megatron before he swung his sword, sending a wave of fire flying at the Decepticon.</p><p> </p><p>Megatron smirked as he stepped back. The fire nearly hit his pedes.</p><p> </p><p>A ground bridge opened and another mech came rushing out with others.</p><p> </p><p>The Decepticons quickly left. Primrose had a bubble form around her siblings and herself as she stared at the other newcomers with fear.</p><p> </p><p>"We will not harm you," the red and blue mech said calmly yet gently. Primrose stared up at him nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Something in his optics told her that he wouldn't hurt her and her siblings. It was more than the calmness on his faceplates. It was the gentle light in his optics.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she let the shield down. "H-help Comet," she murmured, barely aware of the tears streaming down her face, "help Comet."</p><p> </p><p>Darkness engulfed her vision and she fell forward and the last thing she felt was that the mech caught her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>